Lore
'''DISCLAIMER: '''This article, while mostly complete, still lacks certain information, and the other articles on this wiki are not entirely accurate to it. This is the official lore however, and any inconsistencies will be ironed out over time. The abbreviations BJ and AJ stand for Before Justin and After Justin, respectively. 0AJ is considered the birth of Justin, and while technically there cannot be a "zeroeth year," this is considered the first year of the AJ calendar. -LORE START- ~1500BJ: Gnome villages spring up across Gnomalia. ~1000BJ: The Troll Empire unites, beginning the First Trollo-Gnomish War. ~1000BJ: The Kingdom of Gnomalia was united under King Juice, May the Long and Chase the Young. ~1000BJ: The war ended with the complete extinction of all Gnomes. ~900BJ: The Trolls encountered humans for the first time. ~900BJ: The First Troll-Human War began, pushing the Trolls westward. ~400BJ: The Second Troll-Human War began, destroying the human civilizations. ~350BJ: Troll-Hell was discovered, the Kingdom of Troll Hell was founded. ~300BJ: The Trolls moved inland to escape the native tribes invading from the south. ~50BJ: The Third Troll-Human war began, ending with the destruction of the Troll Empire and scattering of the Trolls. 0AJ: Justin I was born from the ground on the isle of Hollace. 69AJ: The Great Pirate War began. 101AJ: Justin I constructed a ship and sailed out into the sea. He landed on the isle of Bornice off of Hollace, discovering the baby May with his village destroyed. 102AJ: Justin and May landed in the Gulf of Chasia in Condomia, and climbed the high rocks until coming across the miner Chin. Justin and Chin woke the next morning to find baby May lost, and they set out to find him. 103AJ: Sailing eastward, they encountered the fisher Chase along the Condomian coast, and the three soon investigated a loud explosion. Finding the forest burning, and entered a black and green portal, sending them to Troll Hell. 104AJ: After journeying through the black rocks and green lava of Troll Hell, they were brought into the King's palace and made to fight off the guards. Once killing the King, they returned to the surface with plenty of gold and baby May. They fought off a band of pirates that had taken over Chase's base and the nearby villages. They stole their vessel and sailed to the island of Talypa, center of the sea-faring world. Chase, staying behind, used his share of the gold to found the Kingdom of Chasia, and kept the other three shares safe in his personal bank. Justin, May and Chin purchased a ship and joined in the war. 117AJ: Once discovering the Church of Morgan Freeman, May converted to Freemanism, much to the disapproval of Justin, a devout Halamian. 126AJ: May started his own pirate crew, naming his ship the Hard Days' Luck. 130AJ: Chin broke away and formed his own crew, constructing a giant duck as his vessel. 199AJ: The Gnome pirate crews declared victory in the Great Pirate War, dismantling the Lorenzic and Semolian empires. 201AJ: Chin retired from piracy and invaded Condomia with the help of his old pirate allies. Chin came into contact with the Kingdom of Chasia, only to discover that the three shares of the gold had been spent by Chase to keep his kingdom together. Chase ceded his kingdom to Chin, who dismantled it and incorporated it into his new CHINese Empire, becoming first Empress of CHINa. 235AJ: Justin and May discovered islands within the skies, and decided to colonize them. They called Chase, who had little left and joined them. They founded the Handi-Mart, and began collecting and selling sky-goods for afforable prices to the people of the Great Sea and Gnomalia. 298AJ: They finally gained complete control of all the sky islands, and their business brought them unimaginale riches. 299AJ: Chase's ever-growing greed left his soul susceptible to the now dead King of Troll Hell, whose soul soon corrupted Chase's, making them one. 300-350AJ: Following the Pax East Scuffle, the business began going into decline, mostly due to many branches of the company breaking away and competing with them. As old Gnomalian texts made their way toward Justin and May, they decided their destiny, promised by Halamajama, was to take back Gnomalia and restore the Kingdom of Gnomalia. 369AJ: Brandon Downstairs, distant brother of Chin, journeyed to the Skylands to join the Gnomes and make money. He soon discovered that the business was slowly declining, and joined in the wish to take Gnomalia. 390AJ: With their business all but dead, it was finally bought by one of it's own branches, ending the company. The three Gnomes and some of their half-human descendants left the Skylands, and began the great journey to Gnomalia. 392AJ: The Gnome voyage landed in the Gulf of Grcizca, naming the area Deltland, and the bay the Gulf of Deltland. 394AJ: Justin I became first king of the Kingdom of Deltland, with May as his right-hand and Brandon as his left. 400AJ: The Great Wall of CHINa began contruction. 432AJ: As Deltland expanded inward, the humans proved to be quite resistant to Gnome rule, with Deltland being threatened by the Kingdom of Manland in the near east if they continued to intrude on the humans. 437AJ: The Vietgnome War began, as the Deltish Army attacked the Kingdom of Manland. 437-469AJ: The humans were steadily pushed back, until finally routing and escaping into the far east. The war ended, and the Gnomes found themselves with plenty of new, semi-developed land, which they began to divide and sell off to the half-Gnome farmers. The humans previously living in the land were forced into serfdom to work on these new farms. 469-499AJ: As the Deltish conquestors pushed into the jungles of the south, they encountered the green-skinned natives that resisted their expansion. The Deltish Army was deployed to push them out, and was quite successful, all but clearing the main jungle of natives. 477AJ: Vast swaths of the eastern deserts were converted into the Dilestan Colonies, a sand-mining company controlled directly by the Deltish government. 500AJ: Justin decided to divide up his kingdom between the three, making himself controller of the highlands of the west, Brandon controller of the lowlands in the east, and May controller of the southern jungle. 565AJ: Brandon and his domain declared independence from the Kingdom of Deltland, citing the low pay in all departments of his domain. The Deltish Army prepared to attack Brandonia, but May managed to convince Justin to back down. 567AJ: May and his domain declared independence from the Kingdom of Deltland for similar reasons, but Justin knew he could not win a war against both Brandonia and Maslandia, and so backed down. 570AJ: May and his followers founded the city of Kinglio just below the Tomian Peninsula, and May proclaimed the Kingdom of Maslandia. 572AJ: Due to the turmoil of the breakup of Deltland, Dilestan took the oppurtunity to form an independent nation, nationalizing the Dilestan Colonies Corporation and bringing it all under the rule of King Dyranitus McBumBum, the former Governor of the company's land. 576-584AJ: The Maslandians conquered the Tomian peninsula, fighting off the resistant natives. 585AJ: The Kingdom of the Dilestan Colonies was renamed to the Kingdom of Dilexico. 589AJ: The Great Wall of CHINa was completed. 590AJ: The Lotion Wars broke out between Deltland (Juiceland) and Brandonia. Brandonia occupied the borderlands, but Maslandia intervened and invaded Brandonia, deploying lotion gas. 591AJ: Brandonia surrendered and pulled out of Deltland, but CHINa protested the use of lotion gas by cutting trade with Maslandia. Maslandia attempted an invasion of CHINa, but were unable to penetrate the great wall. 593AJ: Maslandia completed the lotion bomb, and destroyed the CHINese city of Dakrastos. CHINa soon agreed to reopen trade, but Maslandia began to feel bad about being a bunch of big jerk faces. The Gnome nations all agreed to never use lotion as a weapon again. 598AJ: Maslandia began the construction of the Grand Zoo. 601AJ: Deltland began their colonization of northern Mesalica by founding the city of Lornorium. 605AJ: The Kingdom of Deltland officially changed its name to the Kingdom of Juiceland. 606AJ: The Sarocrian Mountains were established as the last frontier of the Maslandian Kingdom. 607AJ: A Troll army emerged from the far east, kidnapping King Justin to sacrifice him to Trollary Clinton. Maslandia and Brandonia united to hunt him down. 608AJ: Court of Lornorium, a noble of Juiceland, declared herself Empress Court, taking the city of Lornorium and renaming it Courtnorium. She began her campaign to conquer and unite the Juicelandian colonies into a new empire. 610AJ: Justin was found in the far east, having escaped from the Trolls earlier and surviving off the wilderness. 611AJ: Court finally captured the last colonial post, and Justin began a war to retake his colonies. 614AJ: Justin ended the war with Courtnorium after many failed invasions. 616AJ: The Grand Zoo was completed, and became the wonder of the world. 618AJ: In order to keep out Trolls, natives and gingers, Maslandia began constructing massive walls around the zoo. 623AJ: Pinkarific the Vile managed to overthrow King May, and Justin invaded to overthrow her. 624AJ: The Maslandian army rebelled against Pinkarific, and King May was restored. In order to cement his control over the nation, he declared the Nortmaydian Empire. 630AJ: The Nortmaydians crossed the Sarocrian Mountains and began the Conquest of the East. 643AJ: The Great Wall of Nortmaydia was completed. 655AJ: Brandonia began to go into decline. 670AJ: The Nortmaydians reach the Walmocan Mountains, and end their conquest. 700AJ: Brandonia pulled out of the swamplands. 710AJ: Brandonia collapsed, descending into anarchy. Juiceland invaded to supress the chaos, and was successful, but sadly Brandon was killed in the chaos. The country was soon annexed by Juiceland. 711AJ: The Year of the Slushies was celebrated across Gnomalia. 712AJ: Sam of Nortmaydia claimed the abandoned swamplands for himself, forming the Kingdom of Samsolaria, or the Swampreich. 714AJ: The Susho-Wooby Booby Civil War began in the Trollands, after the majority Wooby-Boobies rebelled against their Sushi leaders. 715AJ: The people of the Juicelandian Island of Doges rose up and declared independence. Courtnorium guaranteed to protect them, but Juiceland invaded regardless. Though the invasion was successful, they could not control the island. 716AJ: The Juicelandian navy was defeated by Courtnorium, and the war ended with Macland independent, headed by Queen Mac I. 720AJ: The Gnomalian Union was created. 722AJ: Macland and Courtnorium founded the Maco-Courtnorian Empire. 725AJ: The Troll Civil War ended, and King Chase II, the reincarnation of the original Chase, united the lands into the Second Troll Empire. 730AJ: The Second Trollo-Gnomish War began. 735AJ: The Second Trollo-Gnomish War ended, and the Underwater Empire of Dolphinstan began financing the ravaged nations. 742AJ: Juiceland descends into chaos, and the Gnomes make plans to reestablish the kingdom. 742-745AJ: The Gnomes fought off the rebels, and managed to put Justin back in power. At the demands of his people, he creates the Confederate States of Juicemony, the first sort-of-democracy in Gnomalia. 754AJ: King Sam was killed in a Troll raid, and a funeral was held. His son, Sam II, was made king. 754-770AJ: Justin exploited a loophole in the Juicemon constitution, getting the people to elect him governor of every single state, giving him total control once again. 755AJ: Dolphinstan allowed Nortmaydia and the CSJ to default on some debts in exchange for control of the Tomian Peninsula. 767AJ: The brother of Justin, Jason, founded the small nation of Jasaq, but it was quickly annexed following a terrorist attack in Wowburg. 800BJ: The Gnomes hand control of Trollatia to the son of Chase II, Chase III. 805BJ: Trollatia was accepted into the Gnomalian Union. 810BJ: Chase III's diagonal-doorian antics and the discovery of a ploy to destroy Nortmaydia led to Trollatia being kicked out of the GU. 831AJ: As the Gnomalian Union came further undone, World War Gnome began. 833AJ: Nortmaydia, Maco-Courtnorium and the Swampreich were defeated by the CSJ, CHINa and Dolphinstan. 836AJ: Juicemony and CHINa founded the Chin and Sons Door Company in Manland in order to pay off their debts to Dolphinstan. 845AJ: Nortmaydia is given a 20% share in the company, and sets up shop near their headquarters. 847AJ: Dolphinstan sends "workers" to "help the Gnomes pay their debts", when in reality they were spies for Dolphinstan. 867AJ: Dolphinstan's spies discovered that the Gnomes had secretly been stealing resources from the rival companies, and threatened to reveal it to the King of Manland. CHINa agreed to pay off Dolphinstan to keep hush. 871-878AJ: Dolphinstan's spies were discovered by the Gnomes during a meeting, and followed the bread crumbs to find it all led to Dolphinstan's ploy to destroy Gnomalia. 879AJ: Dolphinstan was kicked out of the Gnomalian Union, and the Gnomes defaulted on all their debts. The Tomian Peninsula was invaded by a joint Juicemon-Nortmaydian army, and the Dolphinstani Navy was defeated by the United Gnomish Navies, never to rise again. 879-931AJ: Dolphinstan slowly began to collapse and lose control over the seas, and without the Gnomes to fund, they could not sustain their empire. 931AJ: Dolphinstan dissolved completely, and Emperor Sezc escapes to an unknown location with his -sex slave- girlfriend Cameron. -to be continued-